St Baker High
by abs-walkers-12
Summary: Johnlock AU St Baker High is a Catholic school which is failing because of the strange teachers and rebellious pupils. All until John Watson gets a job at the chavy school as the new English Teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sherlock and Anderson were sat in the headmistress' office on Monday morning. "We do not expect this behaviour from our teachers, Mister Holmes and Mister Anderson." She was saying. "Fighting in the yard! How do you expect our students not to behave this way when you two do? What were you both thinking?!" The two men sat in front of her looking sorry for themselves with puffy lips, black eyes and bloody cuts decorating their faces.

Anderson opened his mouth to speak but the door swung open. "Mrs Hudson?" Miss Hooper popped her head around the door and smiled at Sherlock. "The new teacher is here." She said.

"New teacher?" Sherlock Holmes asked her.

"Yes. His name is John Watson; he's our new English teacher."

"Wasn't Donovan our English teacher?" Anderson asked.

"She was but she burst into tears and resigned last week. Lastrade's been teaching her classes but I know he can't keep it up so I've got John in." Mrs Hudson explained. "But don't change the subject! Molly, tell him I'll not be too long. You two are on lower school break all this week." Anderson and Sherlock groaned. "And both of you are teaching the girls dance class this week...all week! Now get to the nurse before I fire the both of you!" Anderson and Sherlock got out of her office as quickly as they could.

John Watson sat in the cushy waiting room, his palms sweating, trying to avoid eye contact with the fat year nine in the more comfortable seat across from him. The year nine boy looked like this was a usual occurrence going to the headmistress' office. "Head's office eh?" John said. The boy just grunted. "What did you do?"

"Set fire to my teacher's lab coat." He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. John tried not to react too much. "You?"

"Oh...I'm the new guy." John could hardly hide the terror in his voice, what was he doing? "New English teacher."

"Sally gone already? Knew she woul'n't last long. Too soft." The boy grinned. "I woz there when she burst into tears coz some kid asked her if she was preggers."

"I'm sure she was a very good teacher." John told him.

"Nah, all she did woz complain about Mister Holmes. All anyone does 'round here, apart from Miss 'opper 'course. Swear she got the hots for him."

The thick wooden door swung open and a small woman appeared. "Christian? Again?!" She shouted and shook her head. "Ah, Mister Watson! How nice to see you, I'll be just a second after I see Christian." The fat year nine got up from his comfortable chair and followed the woman, Mrs Hudson, into her office.

"Hello." John jumped and turned to the wooden desk where Miss Hooper sat looking up over her computer. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, No." John lied.

"I'm Molly." She said. "You'll be teaching English to our lovely pupils? I promise you they are all amazing." She started laughing and then snorted.

Shouting came from behind the door and then it opened. Christian came out with a smug smile on his face. "And you can wipe that grin off your face, young man! John, you can come in now." Mrs Hudson smiled at him. John, trembling, got up from his plastic chair and followed the woman through the door.

He'd expected something terrible, like something from a horror movie, to be behind the door but was very disappointed. The room was light and small, most of the space taken up by the large desk in the centre and the small two-person settee in the corner, a tiny fish bowl was sat on the desk next to a big lamp. Mrs Hudson sat down in her chair and John did the same to the, yet again, uncomfortable plastic chair. "Now, John, I must warn you that we have some very...special..."

"Students? Don't worry, I have worked with worse, I'm ready for anything you throw at me." John grinned, feeling happy with himself.

"I wasn't talking about our students, no the students are angels, I mean the teachers. Especially Sherlock Holmes."

"I'm sure he's not so bad." John told her.

"No, he's worse, good at what he does but he's not exactly a people person."

"Why does he have the job, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His brother funds the school, have you heard of Mycroft?"

"Holmes? He's Secretary State of Education, right?"

"Yes. Well, it's nice this chit-chat and all but I bet you are dying to get to your first class. Your first class is with year nines, Christian is in it even, in E12 which is upstairs. Lunch is at 12 on the dot and you are on lower school lunch, here is your timetable for the rest of the week. I'll see you later, Mister Watson." Mrs Hudson stood up to shake John's hand. "Have fun!" She smiled as he left.

John entered his classroom to see they had all gone wild, children were dancing on the tables, throwing paper airplanes and running about, and one was tied to the ceiling by her shoelaces while Christian and his friends laughed beneath her dangling hair. John walked in and slammed the door loudly. The class stopped in shock and the girl tied to the ceiling fell to the table below with a bang. "Back to your seats!" John shouted. They all started laughing.

"He means it, you puffs!" Christian barked. The laughing stopped and everyone returned to their places.

"Thank you." John said. "I am Mister Watson and I will be your new English teacher." He began


	2. Chapter 2

The year nine pupils weren't as badly behaved as their reputation suggested. They were moderatly behaved, and mostly kept in check by the ever loud-mouthed Christian, and John realised that he had definitely dealt with worse. At the end of class he felt proud of himself and sat in his chair to watch the pupils leave. Christian walked up to the desk and stared at the door, waiting for the last of his peers to leave. John sat up staright in his chair and adressed him.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Christian?" He asked.

"Well...sir...I...nah, it's fine..." The boy stuttered, having magically lost his voice.

"What's wrong? Is it my class, I have to say I am a little rusty...I'm terribly sorry."

"Nah, sir, it aint you...I...'ave never been good at English, you know. Wot wif Sally being a shite-"

"Christian." John raised his eyebrow.

"I just...don't get it. I need...well 'elp. I mean I like English but, you know, I cannt understand it. You get it?"

"Yes. I understand you. Are you saying you want extra help?"

"But I'll look like a right swot."

"No you won't. It's okay to need a little help, Christian." John looked into his bag. "Now I know I'm new and my ways of teaching are different to what you are used to but you should be okay with this work. Get it back to me as soon as possible please." John handed him the sheets of paper and Chrisitan raked a beefy hand through them.

"Aye. See ya later sir." He shoved the papers in his bag and started for the door. "Will you not tell anyone 'bout this? I've got a reputation to keep up, you know?"

John nodded and Christian left.

John looked over his timetable and saw that he, gladly had a break, so he made for the staffroom. The staffroom was possibly the biggest room in, what John had seen, the whole school. It was light and filled with comfortable couches and coffee makers. There were only a few teachers in the room that were marking last-minute papers. John took his big satchel and sat on a comfortable looking white couch in the corner by himself.

He was sat there for about half an hour until somenbody bothered him. "Watson? John Watson? Is that you?" John looked up from his lesson plan for the year elevens and at the small chubby man that he hardly recongnised. "It's me, Mike."

John felt his face soften when he realised who the stout man in the glasses was. "Oh...wow..." He looked him up and down. "You've...changed...a little." He smiled to himself at the sly dig.

"Unlike you, you old bugger! What are you doing here at St. Baker's? Got lost on your way to the private school?"

"No...I'm the new English teacher here."

"I heard that Sally quit. Poor girl, she didn't last five minutes oh and we all saw it coming. She was in tears; she just couldn't cope, bless her soul. I heard one year seven class locked her in a cupboard and let her out at the end bell. Whether that was true or not..."

"I highly doubt that, Mike, you shouldn't believe everything you hear." John told him.

"I know, I know." Mike shook his head. "God you really haven't changed have you? How's...er...Sarah and you?"

"Oh...we aren't together anymore...She wanted too much and I just wasn't ready."

"My gal wanted the same thing and we were ready to split but then she got pregnant, didn't she? They always know how to tie you down..." Mike paused for a bit. "Not you though! No girl can tie old Watson down, you old rascal."

John smiled nervously. "Sure..." He said.

"Well anyways, we'll have to do some catching up soon anyways I'll see you later. I've got a class of rowdy year seven's to teach...I'll let you know if I survive."


End file.
